KFP Drabbles Collection
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: Each Chapter is or isn't related to the other chapter. Note, the time does change. For the first few parts young characters, but for the pretty much last parts are older characters. So yeah... go figure. and all the oneshots piled here are all Taigress brother and sister relationship.
1. Beginning Of Their Night

_**Beginning Of Their Night In The Moon Cake Festival**_

* * *

It was the night of the moon cake festival. Two cubs were staring out in the window. Watching the people have fun in the festival. Sadly, the two cubs weren't allowed to go. There baba wouldn't let them.

"i can't believe baba's not letting us enjoy the moon cake festival..." little tigress sighed  
"i know, but I also know how we can put him to bed. Just until sun rise. That can give us enough time for the festival."  
"really, how? You gonna tie him to bed or something?" tigress asked  
"i'll write that down and use it someday, but no. Ya see, there's one little tea that master uses on you when ever you where cranky. I know just how to make It too." tai lung smirked and went towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came out carrying one tray with a cup. The cup was full of tea, but the tea is actually sleeping herbs mixed together with sugar and honey.

"here, carry this. Knock on his room and when he asks you why your not training answer him that you were making special tea..." tai lung instructed  
"ya sure this is gonna work?" tigress asked  
"positive, now go!" tai lung watched tigress go to the said master's room.

Seconds later...

"your right. It did work!"  
"now, listen. Go to your room and change for the moon cake festival. Make sure you wont be recognize in what ever your planning to wear. While im gonna find Oogway"  
"why would you wanna find turtle head?" tigress asked  
"im gonna tell him that shifu allowed us to go down the village"  
"nice." tigress replied and went to her room.

In Her Room...  
After her small bath, little tigress took out a Red chinese dress made from silk, with golden yarn linings. It was what shifu got her for her seventh birthday last year. They said every child's seventh birthday should be special. Then she took out her red doll shoes she wore when she was back at the orphanage. Then she took out her old back pack and saw some of her old belongings in it. It had one of those yellow fans. She took the yellow fan and put shiners in it so it looked gold ish.  
"now for one last touch" she said to herself. She placed her tail in front and grabbed on the black end. It was surprising to find out that it isn't part of her tail. Its a scrunchie. A black scrunchie. Her hair fell straight into place. She combed it for a few seconds. A yellow highlight stood out from her hair. It was unrecognizeable considering its only a very thin line. Maybe three or four strands?  
"done, now to-  
A knock on her door silenced her.  
"is that yellow high lights on your hair?" tai lung asked  
"nah, its natural actually. Born with it" she answered

That was the beginning of their night in the moon cake festival

* * *

**_END_**


	2. Stronger Than Ironwood

_**Stronger Than Iron Wood**_

* * *

She was a little girl when he taught her that punching the ironwood trees can make you strong. That's what she was doing right now. She was in the Side of the valley punching ironwood trees. An ordinary fifteen year old girl shouldn't be alone in the woods punching trees in the middle of the afternoon. But she's no ordinary fifteen year old girl. She was tigress. Tigress, only student of master shifu. That was until today. This morning, shifu introduced her to a snake, an insect, a bird and a monkey. The said insect and monkey already dropped the last straw so here she is, letting out her anger. She was taught to do this by her so called 'older brother' Tai Lung. He was told by Oogway. Well, now he's currently in jail for the rampage he caused when he was fourteen. He was four years older than her and made such childish choices. This was one of the few good choices he made; to share this knowledge with tigress. He was childish because he was never completely nice to her or anyone for that matter. He thought that being nice could make him loose attention. All he wanted was attention, a childish act. Tigress swore to herself to one day be Stronger than him. Stronger than what he will be. Stronger than what he aimed for. Stronger than ironwood.

'if he's aiming to be as strong as this iron wood. I'll aim to be stronger.' She always placed this thought whenever she goes here and ask herself why she's putting her anger out on ironwoods.

* * *

**_END_**


	3. The Saturday Secret

_**The Saturday Secret**_

* * *

Every last saturday of the next six months, tigress goes into a day and a half trip to the train station near Bao Gu Orphanage. Viper, who was always curious at what her best gal friend would do there, decided to ask for the first time. And tigress reacted not so lightly.

"why do you even wanna know?" tigress asked with a mean looking glare

"i was just curious! Gosh, your so touchy!" viper said

that was only a small part of that very long argument. Po, monkey mantis and crane couldn't help but wonder, what was tigress doing in a train station.

They all just assumed it was something related to her dark and sad past. But actually, it was much more.

So for the next six months, the furious five and the dragon warrior were quiet. They all didn't wanna bring up anything at the moment.

The last saturday of this six month is coming, and viper was planning something.

"we should totally follow her and see what she's up to" viper said to the other four

"what? Are you crazy!" monkey said

"what if we get caught?" crane added

"and what if its a bad secret?"

"It's not a bad secret, it's just a Saturday Secret!" viper smirked

"well... im sorta curious... Im in" mantis said

"er... you are?" monkey asked

"for all we know, her secret might be another one of those funny things"

"or ironic..."

"don't tell me-

"yeah, definitely in!"

So that night, tigress packed up her water jug, sets of clothes and finished sheathing her retractable, long and sharp claws.

She said her good byes to master shifu and the others. But in reality, when the other students saw master shifu head into his quarters, the five of them headed out quickly and followed tigress.

Tigress was in the train station, near the sides. Then a black cloaked figure approached her.

"you ready to hunt?" the guy asked. His voice was un familiar. Tigress nodded

The five students were hidden behind a corner wall behind tigress. Their faces showed colors of red, green and purple.

"you gonna kill a buffalo this time?" the guy chuckled

"hey, I almost did last time. And besides, I was controlling myself then." she murmured

"yeah, what ever. How are you holding out on controlling yourself while your near a monkey, two panda's and a juicy old bird, huh?" the guy chuckled

"im holding out pretty good. At least I dont get those predatory instincts when ever im around viper."

"well, she's a snake, a predator too. But what about that insect?"

"he's not my kind of prey..." tigress stated

"good, don't want you feasting on their bodies while their asleep now do we?" he chuckled

"it's not funny tai. Your suppose to be a good brother" she crossed her arms

"i wasn't then, why should i be now?"

"you said that last time" tigress got onto the train and the five were out of the corner with white pale faces.

"she wants to eat us?" po asked

That explains why she has water jug, a set of uniform and sheathed her claws...

She was gonna hunt...

Two days later, tigress was back.

The other guys specifically po, monkey and crane, now nervous and were taking note of every single thing tigress does.

They took note of how her fur stands in amusement when their in pain. They took note of the bloody uniform tigress placed in the laundry. They took note of one small inch of blood in her whiskers and they took note of her canines that had a red tint to it.

Ever since the guys found out about tigress' 'Saturday Secret' they were more careful around her during feeding time. And they never had the guts to leave her alone with master shifu again.

Who knows, maybe one day, tigress will finally loose it and eat shifu during one of their private conversations. Then she'll eat the others next.

* * *

_**END**_


	4. The Most Elegant

_**The Most Elegant Feline**_

* * *

Master Shifu Accepted a new student in the jade palace. She was a tiger specie too. And her name was Elegance. But her persona is the complete opposite of her name, she was a klutz. She was so clumsy that every move she made has annoyed tigress in every way possible.

"she's so annoying I could just! agh!" tigress kept pounding on the iron wood tree.

Suddenly, a rustle in the trees behind her made her stop and the fur behind her back stand.

"what's wrong?" tai lung asked

"that new student! She's so clumsy! And I hate! I hate! Hate! Hate it!" she continuously punched the tree then broke it.

She walked over to the next tree while tai lung was smirking.

"well, think of it this way... She's clumsy, so that means your the most elegant feline in the palace. Maybe even the world..." tai lung murmured

By the time her foster brother's words sunk into her mind, her hands dropped to her side and her lips were slightly curved upwards.

"your right" she said and walked towards the thousand steps to the palace

"i always am" tai lung bragged as he followed her.

From then on, when ever the newbie cat elegance, makes a single clumsy move, tigress would snicker and help her elegantly...

It was a good thing that she was the most elegant feline in the palace... or maybe even the world...

* * *

_**AGAIN, THESE FICS AREN'T RELATED TO THE OTHER CHAP's, SO DON'T WONDER WHY TAI LUNG CAN MAGICALLY BE SEEN BY SHIFU...**_

_**END**_


	5. The Brother And The Suitors

_**The Brother And The Suitors**_

* * *

Tai lung was strolling in the palace gardens when viper ran into him panting...

"what's wrong viper? Why so tired?" tai asked

"tigress... suitors... searching for her... she's... in... hiding..." Viper inhaled and exhaled. Tai lung couldn't understand what she was saying so he let her calm down. When she finally did, she quoted;

"Tigress has suitors visiting her every sunday, you know, sunday, our off day. Okay, so her suitors are searching for her around the bunk house. And she's hiding somewhere, I have to keep them busy so they wouldn't find her. And if possible, make them not wanna come back."

"but how come I never heard of her suitors before?" tai lung asked

"you were just back here a month ago, and it's only seven sundays that passed. During those sundays, you were always No where near the bunk house!" viper answered

"i have a great idea so they wouldn't ever come back" tai lung smirked

He and Viper walked to the bunk house. It was a long quiet walk before they took sight of two male tigers, one male lion and leopard searching and walking around tigress' area.

"hey you four! You looking for tigress?" tai asked

"yeah, and who might you be?" the leopard, who was an inch smaller than him asked

"im her older brother. And I don't like you" he answered

"where is she?" the lion asked, he was just as tall as tai was, but he wasn't that muscled

"yeah, where?" one of the male tiger asked

"you know, I like to eat my sister's suitors... Im a carnivore you know?" tai smirked and showed them four of his long, sharp canines.

"i don't believe you!" the second male tiger crossed his arms

"me either" the lion agreed

"hmmm... okay, would you believe me if I told you tigress is a carnivore too?-

Just before tai lung could finish his sentence, tigress walked into the hall with her four sharp claws sheathed and un hidden from her paws. The bad part was that all her claws had something red in it and she was licking that very same something red around her mouth.

It took exactly three seconds for all her suitors to run off in fear and tigress to realize what she looked like to them.

"i can explain" tigress said to no one but viper and tai lung.

"please do" viper muttered

"po accidentally made the ketchup bag explode. It was coincidentally near my paw, so it kinda got into my claws. And it just so happens that I just sheathed my claws last night." tigress explained

"wow, for a second there I thought you really were a carnivore" Tai lung chuckled and viper hit him with her tail

* * *

_**AND SO... OUR ONESHOTS CONTINUE**_

_**END**_


End file.
